Doble visión OneShot
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Alois es un huérfano de nacimiento, su deseo de ver era tan grande que un "ser" aprovecho su oportunidad de darcelo a cambio de un trato que al final podria terminar arrepentirse... /YAOI - Mundo Alterno y Distorcion de personalidad de los personajes... Claude x Alois/


**Notas iniciales: **bueno originalmente este fic era un trabajo para mi maestra de Lexo la cual la adoro por hacerme escribir esta historia... lo único que puedo decir es que espero que les guste...

**Nombre:** Doble visión

**Autor:** Evangeline-Darkness12

**Serie:** Kuroshitsuji 2

**Advertencias:** mundo alterno, sangre, las personalidades de los personajes un poco distorsionado, lime y una que otra cosa estúpida de mi mente loca y distorsionada.

**Kuroshitsuji 2 no me pertenece ni Alois ni Claude... solo los uso para mis fics.**

* * *

**.:: Doble visión ::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca te as puesto a pensar de lo que puede haber mas allá de la de tu realidad, miras por tu ventana y ves el mundo normal como siempre pero… y si no es así, solo es un reflejo de lo que quieres ver… lo que quieren que las personas quieren que veas, Alois nació siendo un niño ciego pero a pesar de eso el siente, oye y su deseo de ver el mundo hace que su imaginacion vuele, pero... uno debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea... por que cuando se toma una desicion no se puede retractar... Alois nos contara su historia... ¿quieres escucharla?

_[a partir de aquí… es narrado por Alois]_

Hola mi nombre es Alois ¿mi apellido? No lo se… nací huérfano, jamás conocí a mis padres, tengo 13 años y actualmente no asisto a la escuela como los demás debido a mi discapacidad, pues la verdad es que no puedo ver, soy siego… y la verdad es algo muy feo el no poder ver mas que la oscuridad, no saber de que color son las cosas o simplemente no saber como son… el no saber como es el cielo, las flores, los animales, como son las personas, como soy yo…

Pero bueno eso fue en el pasado… si, era siego, si… no podía saber como son las cosas… pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi mejor amigo "Claude" su nombre puede sonar un poco extraño pero el me ayudo a ver las cosas distintas y sus palabras me retumban en mis oídos y en mi cabeza, un gran consejo pero a la vez una gran maldición…

_El día en el que conocí a Claude fue en un día lluvioso de Febrero, no lo podía ver pero podía sentir el frio de este en mi piel, oía el sonido de la lluvia estrellarse contra mi ventana, estaba sentada en mi cama con mis rodillas cruzadas contra mi pecho en un intento de darme calor._

-debe ser algo lindo es ser como tu – oí una voz dentro de mi habitación, di un pequeño salto al escucharlo, no escuche cuando abrió la puerta y no sentí su presencia, además de que su voz jamás la había escuchado.

-disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres tu? Jamás había escuchado su voz antes – le pregunte con voz pausada… no sabia donde estaba y admito que sentía un poco de inquietud.

-me llamo Claude y soy nuevo por eso no me habías escuchado antes de mi - me responde con una voz duce y serena, deducir que es algo mayor que yo y que tiene una personalidad pacifica.

-ya veo… mucho gusto Claude mi nombre es Alois – me presente mientras me paraba de mi cama pero me apoyaba en ella poder ir hacia él y no caer... no me gustaría hacer un ridículo en frente suyo, pero me detuve al recordad sus palabras iniciales - ¿a que te refieres? cuando dijiste que seria lindo ser alguien como yo.

-por que no puedes ver lo que te lastima, solo lo sientes, no puedes ver los horrores del mundo, no puedes ver lo que el ser humano a creado… no puedes ver la mierda que es nuestro mundo – me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? Por lo que yo se el mundo es algo maravilloso que estoy segura que estaría dichosa de ver.

-no sabes lo que dices… no puedes decir que es hermoso cuando no lo es… no sabes como se siente – le dije con cierta amargura… yo que estaba ansiosa por ver el mundo, sus colores, las figuras, es un martirio el no poder ver tal cosa.

-y tu no sabes lo que yo e visto, no sabes todo el dolor que ay afuera… te envidio – no se si eran imaginaciones mías pero su vos la sentía demasiado cerca de mi.

-es mentira… no sabes lo que dices – contesto con tristeza, no quería creer lo que me decía, yo sabia que el mundo es como uno lo ve pero cuando no lo puedes ver, es otra cosa.

-tu eres el que no sabe lo que dice… pero si es tanto deseo el que quieres ver… te lo voy a conceder… con un trato claro – su voz… estaba a mi lado, podía sentir su calor, su respirar, su olor que por cierto era adictivo, tan varonil pero sin llegar a ser irritante al olfato.

-no mientras… lo mio no tiene solución, no quiero oír mas falsas esperanzas – mi voz era cada vez mas apagada, sus palabras me lastimaban ¿darme el don de la vista? Increíble.

-¿no me crees? – me pregunta mientras sentí sus manos sobre mis ojos, sentí un calor extraño jamás sentido, poco a poco él fue quitando sus manos de mis ojos y yo aun los tenia cerrados – ábrelos… - me susurro contra mi oreja, hice caso a su mandato y lentamente los abrí, al principio todo fue borroso pero luego todo a mi alrededor era claro… sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, estaba feliz aunque todo estuviera de color gris, mi cuarto era algo pequeño de paredes gris y con una sola pero gran ventana a lado de mi cama, ahora veo el por que sentía mucho frio por las noches - ¿ahora si me crees?

-Claude – me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un hombre mas alto que yo de piel blanca como la leche, su cabello era de un color negro , sus ojos eran de un hermoso y brillante dorado, combinando con su cabello que era corto y perfectamente arreglado, su vestimenta era normal pero no podía negar que era atractivo.

-hola… - me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza como si fuera algo frágil que se puede romper con el mas débil ráfaga de viento – dime ¿quieres ver como es la realidad?

-si… si quiero… - conteste en cierta manera entusiasmada, lo vi ahora sonreír de medio lado mostrándome en su mirada algo oscuro que no me gusto pero trate de ignorar, volvió a tomar mi mano pero ahora con mas fuerza hasta lastimarme, se dirigió hacia la gran ventana donde la abrió sin siquiera tocarla, se puso en la orilla de la ventana arrastrándome, temía que saltara de ella ya que estábamos en el tercer piso del orfanato pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras... unas alas de plumaje oscuro se extendieron en su espalda hasta alzarse de manera majestuosa -¿eres… un ángel? – pregunte con cierto temor, el me miro a los ojos pero su mirada había cambiado esta ahora era totalmente roja, ni las llamas del infierno podía compara tal intensidad en su mirada.

-estoy muy lejos de ser un ángel Alois – me contesta con una sonrisa, jalo de mi brazo para acercar mi cuerpo al de el terminando contra su pecho, me abrazo con una fuerza para que no me alejara con el pero tampoco tanta como para lastimarme como en la primera vez, sus alas se agitaron haciendo que la fuerza nos llevara con ellas, mire mis pies que estaban sobre el suelo ahora en el cielo flotando, la lluvia no era un obstáculo para nosotros, miraba curiosa todo lo que me rodeaba pero no todo era felicidad como yo esperaba…

Debajo de mi era una destrucción total… la tierra estaba desierta y seca, las personas se mataban entre ellas para su supervivencia… como animales, niños golpeando a otros niños por puro gusto mientras reían ante el sufrimiento, lagrimas y llantos por piedad por parte de los mas débiles, el cielo era un azul tratando de combinarse con el rojo, estaba demasiado nublado y no precisamente por nubes blancas… estas estaban negras, cargantes de tantas lagrimas de la madre naturaleza al ver como sus hijos mataban su esencia… no quería ver mas, todo era tan cruel… esto no es lo que espere ver.

-lo ves… el mundo es tan podrido que ya no saben que hacer con el – escuche la voz de Claude llena de enojo - ¿es horrible verdad?

-no quiero esto… esto no era lo que quería ver… como… ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? Teniendo un mundo tan hermoso y maravilloso, lo convirtieron en destrucción… no es justo… - no sabia por que pero por primera vez… me sentí enojado, deseoso de venganza, la tierra no tenia la culpa de los errores de los humanos mas sin embargo todo le cae sobre ella, me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo… solo al ser de la misma especie… tan animal… tan asquerosa.

-dime… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – la sonrisa de Claude crecía de manera maliciosa mientras mi furia se incrementaba, me maldecía al poseer estos ojos que me hacían ver tanto horror y crueldad.

-quiero… que paguen – susurre apenas ya que apretaba con fuerza mis dientes en un momento llegue a pensar que se romperían por tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué paguen?...- pregunta divertido mi nuevo amigo pero también lo decía con burla - ¿Quiénes Alois… quienes quieres que paguen?

-todos… me doy asco con solo ser de su misma especie – mi odio creció inconscientemente mientras veía con rabia a las personas bajo de mi.

-¿quieres dejar de serlo? – su pregunta me sorprendió, gire mi cabeza para poder verlo, para ver si era una broma pero no… su mirada era seria, cuando vi esa penetrante mirada rojiza me quede viendo en esos ojos del infierno sumergiéndome en ellos, no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en el suelo.

-si… - fue solo un susurro que hice inconscientemente pero sin saber la razón… no me arrepiento, sintió de un momento a otro su respiración en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se tenso y mi piel se erizo.

-como ordenes… Alois – un dolor… fue lo que sentí, clavaste tus colmillos sin piedad sobre mi piel, sentí un liquido frio recorrer mi cuello y mi piel, lo sabia pero no lo quería admitir, era mi sangre la que sentía en el contacto de mi piel, dolía si… pero era un dolor muy reconfortante, poco a poco me sentía mas liviano, mi respiración se volvía mas lenta y pausada, después… todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo…

Cuando abrí mis ojos al primero que vi fue a Claude sonriéndome mientras me susurraba "bienvenido al mundo de los demonios Alois" al principio no entendí sus palabras hasta que…

-¡AHHHHH!- un horripilante grito se escucho por todos lados, no podía decir si era de una mujer o de un hombre… por que eran varias voces las que oía, gire nuevamente hacia donde me encontraba y mas hermosa escena no podía encontrarme: una criatura de gran tamaño de figura temible y aterradora cuyos ojos eran tan ojos que parecían contener el mas oscuro vil deseo de sangre… esa criatura atacaba a los humanos que yo odiaba… los castigaba y yo reía.

-¿hermoso no crees? – me pregunto Claude mientras se ponía a mi lado, debajo de nosotros había un charco de agua sucia con sangre y por primera ves puede ver como era… alta de piel pálida como Claude, mi cabello era corte de un lindo color rubio y mis ojos eran de un azul tan brillante y profundo a la vez tan apagado.

-la verdad es que jamás me hubiera imaginado algo como esto pero… me gusta… me gusta mucho – era verdad, nunca me imagine el ver algo así mas sin embargo me dejo sin palabras… jamás pensé que tanta crueldad me pareciera tan hermosa… je irónico, odie al humano por su crueldad y ahora era yo quien se reía del sufrir de los demás.

-tu dijiste que odias la realidad… entonces crea tu propia realidad – me susurro en el oído mientras cerraba mis ojos.

_-/mi propia realidad/ - _pensé en mis adentro, pensé en esa criatura de enorme tamaño y gran apetito de destrucción – Kira – susurre aquel nombre que se me vino a la mente ¿le había puesto nombre a aquella criatura?

-¿Kira? Es un nombre algo extraño ¿no crees?... es un "Agramon"

-¿Qué es un Agramon? – pregunte un tanto curioso mientras veía aquel ser venir hacia mi.

-es un demonio… el demonio del miedo, puede ver el mayor temor de una persona con solo verla a los ojos, los hace experimentar la mas grande tortura aunque todo sea una ilusión –

-vaya… así que eso es lo que es… ¿Qué eres tu? – le pregunte mientras lo veía enfrente.

- soy un Arioch – lo mire algo sorprendido pero el no me miraba fijo... si no mas bien a lo que el Agramon había creado.

-_un Arioch_ - repetí en un susurro asombrado pero la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba, desde el primer momento en el que lo vi extender sus alas negras - ¿Qué es lo que soy ahora? - le pregunte.

-eres… lo que tu decidas ser…

- ¿y si lo que yo quiero es estar contigo? – pregunte sin querer sorprendiéndome, sentí unos cálidos pero a la vez halados brazos rodearme, me sentí tan cómodo, tan seguro.

-entonces… serás una "Alouqua" – susurro en mi oído con un tono que me fue difícil entender mas no me importo… en ese momento entendí... sus palabras en aquel momento…

_-tu eres el que no sabe lo que dice… pero si es tanto deseo el que quieres ver… te lo voy a conceder… con un trato claro –  
_

A eso se refería…

_-todos… me doy asco con solo ser de su misma especie –  
-¿quieres dejar de serlo? –  
-si… -  
-como ordenes… Alois –_

Ya entiendo… jeje vaya que había sido un despistado… Claude era un demonio… siempre o había sido y sin querer le había entregado mi vida y mi alma… sonreí al ver lo ingenuo que había sido… había sellado mi destino con el infierno mismo…

Y ahora estoy aquí… a lado del demonio que me arrastro al infierno sin darme cuenta, mi trabajo es seducir a los hombres llevándolos a la locura y al pecado mismo, en cuanto Claude su trabajo es cobrar venganza de aquellos que se lo han pedido, yo se lo pedí y ahora no me dejara ir, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera irme, el calor del infierno es insoportable, las llamas consumen las almas desdichadas a una penumbra eterna, los demonios se divierten verlos sufrir y ¿Por qué no? Si habían sido ellos mismos que se habían condenado con cada acción, con cada palabra, cada pensamiento aunque a veces pienso ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiera aceptado? Aunque ignoro la respuesta pues sé que no la hay después de todo... "él hubiera no existe"

-¿en que tanto estas pensando? – me preguntas mientras tu aliento choca contra mi nuca haciendo estremecer.

-en nada realmente… solo recordaba – te respondí mientras me dejaba envolver en esa maldita comodidad que me atrapaba.

-¿en que? – me volviste a preguntar mientras me abrazabas.

-hoy te as puesto muy preguntón sabes… pues recordaba el día en el que nos conocimos, cuando sin querer te entregue mi alma…

-y aun así estas atado a mi…

-por que así lo decidí y no me arrepiento sabes… me diste el poder de la visión pero pude ver mas allá de lo que un humano podía ver… hasta que deje de serlo para convertirme en algo fuera de la humanidad.

-dejaste de ser parte de su realidad… para ser parte de la mía…

-y lo volvería hacer… después de todo… seria una doble visión – te sonreí mientras te miraba fijamente, tu me correspondiste mi sonrisa mientras veíamos el como el humano se destruía entre si, quemándose en las llamas… una escena tan hermosa como para no verla.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

**Agramon: **demonio del miedo.

**Arioch:** Demonio de la venganza, diferente a Alastor. Únicamente es vengativo cuando es contratado para hacerlo.

**Alouqua**: Un demonio femenino, que también es un súcubo y un vampiro, que cansa a los hombres y los conduce al suicidio.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** bueno eso es todo.. espero que les aiga gustado... espero comentarios OwO


End file.
